Promises To Keep
by Banaphool
Summary: Blaise Zabini has eyes for a little Miss Weasley. Due to a previous promise he's not allowed to fall in love with anyone. In through a tunnel of denial, extreme jealousy, and irony Blaise will enter. Muahahaha. GWBZ DMLL RWDG RWHG CHAPTER 5 UP! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, yo.

Xxxx

Blaise Zabini had always promised himself that there would be no girl to take his heart. The first time he came up with that was when he was twelve. The twelve year old mind is obviously filled with mischief and foolishness, at least for a boy. However, this twelve year old decided to be clever, along with his best mate Draco Malfoy. They promised each other no one would ever take their heart.

Most people would say this was some-what feminine for two second years, but some would think it was noble. When Draco and Blaise's other best friend Pansy Parkinson heard, she laughed and considered it, of course, feminine. She pointed at them and accused them of also being homosexual. The boy rolled their eyes and through the years Pansy Parkinson constantly tested them about being _feminine_.

When Blaise Zabini turned 16 years old, he had never met the girl he expected to fall for. It's not like he wanted to find her, but he was just wondering when the day would come. He consulted Draco Malfoy about this, and in the end Draco called him _The Most Stupidest Thing He Ever Heard Of_. In the end, Draco regretted that because his so called "girlfriend", had over heard the conversation and dumped him.

Blaise was then well into his seventh year when he finally noticed somebody. At the same time, of course, he was in denial. He couldn't like her, he swore to it. But there was something about this girl that caught his eye.

The girl had run down the hall late for class. All you could see was a flash of red hair racing down the corridor. She left a trail of paper's flying behind her. She was obviously a Gryffindor, they were known for being pack-rats. This girl was obviously a pack-rat. She slowed down when she saw a group of Slytherins crossing the hallway.

_Oh dear Merlin, why couldn't I have run right past._ She hadn't exactly slowed down, ran into a Slytherin knocking him and her down. She felt incredibly stupid.

"I'm terribly sorry," She muttered as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't paying enough attention." She said trying to rapidly come up with excuses. She stood up and reached out a hand to help the Slytherin stranger up.

The boy she pulled to his feet was handsome, she had to admit. He was about a foot taller than her, his skin tone was a fair tan. His eyes were a piercing purple and his wavy locks came down by his eyes.

"I'll forgive you for that one Red," he said. She thought to herself _Wow, new nickname_.

She shook her head, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have knocked you over."

"Zabini, come on!" shouted an angry looking Malfoy, "Stop flirting with Little Miss Weasley, okay Blaise?"

Blaise blushed and laughed, "Well see you around Red."

She nearly melted. Not that she knew, but Blaise's knees were shaken.

xxxx

Blaise Zabini looked around the Slytherin Common Room, obviously bored to death. He also couldn't stop thinking about this girl he had met in the hallway. Draco said it was something like a Kelly Weasley. He wasn't a hundred percent sure. Pansy Parkinson skipped into the room gossiping about the littlest Weasley.

"That Ginny person, or was it Kelly, nearly knocked over a few Ravenclaws today, Blaise didn't you say she ran you over too?" Pansy said chatting away to Daphne Greengrass. Blaise nodded and thought to himself, _Kelly or Ginny?_ He couldn't figure it out. He leaned back on the couch. Draco skipped down the stairs making a disgusted face.

"ZABINI! Are you alone? I need you're help, DAMN!" Draco tripped over the last five stairs from the Boy's Dorms. Blaise jumped up to reach his hand out and pulled Draco to his feet. It reminded him of when Kelly or Ginny Weasley helped him up.

Draco was out of breath, "I just flew into the Slytherin Tower!" Blaise nodded, for some reason Draco looked extremely excited and angry. He was getting a few stares from across the room. Draco noticed it and gave them a glare that obviously told them to back off, because then their peers all shuddered and pretended to be busy.

"You know how Ravenclaw and Slytherin had the field today?" Draco whispered quickly. Blaise nodded and rolled his eyes thinking of those Ravenclaws thrusting their hands up in Potions thinking they knew it all.

"Well you know Looney, right? Looney or was it Luna? Well her last name is Lovegood, you know the daughter of the Quibbler editor?" Draco asked.

Blaise sighed, "Get to the point." Draco frowned.

"I tripped over Chang's broomstick and she helped me up and you know what she did? Draco asked.

Blaise gave him a look that said something simply, "Tell me already."

"She kissed me."

Xxxx

"Oi! Red!" Blaise Zabini said shouted from one end of the corridor. The girl turned around, this time not in a rush to go any where. She turned around and smiled slightly.

"Oh, um, hello," She said to Blaise.

Blaise ran up to her and smirked back, "So...uh, Red mind telling me your name?" Her head turned slightly and mad an expression meaning, _who are you_?

"It's me, the guy you knocked over yesterday." Blaise said.

She nodded, "Oh yes, I want to apologize again."

Blaise shook his head, "You are forgiven red, now about your name?"

"Why is my name so important?" She asked.

"I don't know, don't you think I deserve to know your name, after all you did knock me over." He said. She gave him an annoyed look and up again straight ahead.

"My name is Ginny Weasley…Are you going to introduce yourself?" She asked.

Blaise smirked that infamous Slytherin smirk. For a moment he admired her beauty. She had short red hair with bangs hanging to the side. She had bright brown eyes that Blaise was having a hard time not looking into. She had a pale complextion but also had pretty freckles sprinkled on her face. Blaise looked at her full lips, trying to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Are you going to answer me, or stare at me?" she asked.

"Blaise Zabini." He stretched out his hand, expecting her to shake it.

He smirked remembering the trick he had pulled before on many girls. Ginny took his hand and shook it. Then he reached out and pulled her toward him and kissed her, right there in front of the hallway. The girl was frightened, he could tell, but she didn't pull away. Instead she kissed back, sending Blaise's mind to many places. Ginny finally realized that she was kissing someone she barely knew, or to make it worse a Slytherin. She pushed away.

"What the hell was that for?"She said.

"You kissed back," Blaise said.

"Who knows, you could of bitten my tongue off if I broke away!?" She snapped at him clutching her books to her chest.

"Oh be serious Red, you loved every moment of it." Blaise said. Ginny glared at him for a moment. Blaise couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh would you shut up, you stupid prat!" Ginny said pushing him into the wall and standing on her tip toes to kiss him. It was a rough kiss, one Blaise Zabini did not expect from Ginny Weasley, from only knowing who she actually was for the past two minutes, she never seemed the forceful type, the type of girl who would make him weak at the knees.

"Now, that is considered kissing back" Ginny said breaking away and running off. Blaise Zabini watched her walk away with a wide smile on a sway in her hips.

Xxxx

Draco Malfoy sat on his broomstick staring at the stars. The cool window blew through his unruly silver hair. He was on his broomstick above the Astronomy tower. He could stop thinking of Luna Lovegood. He was sure that was her name. For some unexplained reason he wished she was sitting right there on her broom next to him. He wished that she would kiss him like she did again. He remember when she kissed him it was one that was not too hard or too soft, but dreamy like the way she acted, as if every moment of life was a dream.

Draco wasn't sure if we didn't wish it was a dream. For a moment he wished that he could kiss her and for her to realize that it was reality. He wanted her to know that you didn't need to live in a dream so things seem better than they really were. He wanted her to know that something are better with out dreaming, like how perhaps when he would kiss her back. His eyes fixed on the ground where he spotted someone sitting on the edge of the balcony.

He figured it was probably some third year who was considering whether or not to go back in to do his homework. He shrugged and stared at the sky and closed his eyes and then found himself falling asleep.

Xxxx

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes. A large light spread across the ceiling. He reached up to stretch out his arms and felt a searing pain. Then he realized he was in a bed. Last night he had fallen asleep on his broom. He sat up, but unfortunately he felt an excruciating pain in his side. He looked next to him and there sat who at the moment he would never want here. Luna Lovegood.

Draco rolled his eyes and watched her. She was in deep thought and staring at a book. Her bright blue eyes were so focused on each word it was if she could tell you the fate of that word. She had on purple cat framed glasses and a pink ribbon hanging from her neck with a large medallion on it. She was wearing a periwinkle night gown and had large green slippers. Her long yellow hair was put into a ponytail on the side of her head.

"Lovegood, why are you here?" Draco asked harshly. She looked up and took off her glasses.

"I'm a healer helper." She said in her dreamy voice. Draco eyed her suspiciously, and tried to bite back a grunt at that irritating voice. Healer Helpers was the new program at Hogwarts, it was like community service, when people would watch the sick or the injured all night to make sure they would be okay. Draco cringed when he thought of Luna watching him all night.

"What happened to me?" Draco asked trying to forget about Healer Helpers.

Luna blinked, "You fell off you're broom and landed on the Astronomy Tower Balcony. I was there when you crashed."

Draco rolled his eyes and frowned, "I hate this."

Luna pretended like she did hear it and stared back into her book about Fuzzy Green Hippoglamurs…or whatever…

Xxxx

The next morning Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table next to Parvati Patil. They began eating there breakfast, laughing about yesterdays events.

"Ginny, Lavender told me you and that Zabini lad from Slytherin was snogging." Parvati said.

Ginny blushed furiously, "We were not snogging; it was more of a kiss that's all." Parvati laughed and swallowed a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

Then suddenly out of no where Seamus Finnegan shouted, "HERE COMES THE MAIL!" Then out of the windows of the Great Hall, a flock of owls blasted in carrying envelopes in their beaks. The owls swarmed around the student and dropped the envelopes onto their lap, like as if messages came from the ceiling, like the messages were from Heaven.

Parvati laughed at Ginny as she jumped when a large envelope landed in her lap. She stared at it for a moment. She noticed something peculiar about the seal. The seal on the envelope was a dark green. On the seal a snake was printed. Around the circular seal the word; "_Zabini_" were etched into the wax. Ginny felt a pit in her stomach, because she had already figured out who it probably was from. She sighed and opened the letter, inside was a small piece of parchment, as if it was ripped off a larger piece. She rolled her eyes and read it.

'_Ginny, meeting me tonight at the old charms classroom I'll be waiting at 10."_

Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced across the Hall at the Slytherin table. He caught her gaze and smirked, and then he winked. Ginny could have melted right there. Of course she was going to go to see him tonight, with that face of his how could she not? Parvati looked gave Ginny an annoyed and curious look.

Parvati cleared her throat and the she had caught Ginny's attention.

"Whatchya got there?" She asked.

Ginny shook her head and lied, "Nothing."

Deep down inside, no matter how much she felt like denying it, it had to be something.

Xxxx

Ginny paced her room.

_What would I do?_

_What would he do?_

_Why was she doing this?_

_I'm not gorgeous? _

_He's hot of course, but why would he be interested in me? _

_What if he's not? _

_Maybe he's just going to tease me about that kiss, or taunt my family. I wouldn't be surprised if he does. _

_Oh Merlin, WHAT WILL I WEAR?_

_But that all depends if he really likes me, or not. _

_Well of course he likes me, he kissed me first. _

_Then I won't wear this uniform. _

_Wait, but if I wear something else, he'll think I'm trying to impress him. That will make it too easy. _

_Hard to get. That's my goal._

_Hard to get._

After Ginny stopped fighting herself and staring in front of a mirror she just walked out of her dormitory. As she stepped down the stairs she saw Parvati and lavender sitting the couch by the fireplace chatting about how cute Harry Potter was.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked straight passed them, "Oh Ginny, please tell use do you fancy…Harry?" Lavender said in her stuck up tone of voice.

"No, I like to imagine him as my brother instead of a boyfriend. Well Cheerio!" Ginny said and began to push the portrait open.

"Ahem," Parvati said, "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Ginny winced and then turned around and said.

"I think all the girls in the bathroom are sick, it must have been the rotten egg in the cake from tonight. Good think I didn't eat it! Did you?" Ginny asked.

Lavender pondered on that question for a moment. Parvati shook her head.

"Well I sure hope you didn't, well I'll see you later when I get back, I have to pee REALLY BAD!!! Oh goodness lets hope there are not any Prefects out by the bathroom down by Transfiguration! Well like I said before, CHERRIO!"

Then Ginny was out in a flash, before any of them could question her more. She sighed and looked at the ground as she walked down the corridor. She felt bad about lying; she was surprised about how easy it was to lie to them. Usually when she lied she would have this horrible nose twitching problem.

_I can not believe I'm actually doing this. _

_Oh please, why didn't I just say I was sleep walking and went back._

_Oh now I'm going to get it._

_Ron will find out and tell mom, who will tell Dad, who will tell all of my brothers who will tell their girlfriends, who will tell their siblings who will tell everyone here, who knows Rita Skeeter might find out. _

_Oh goodness, what am I getting myself into?_ _I regret the day I ever met Blaise Zabini and his damned looks._

_Oh goodness, that was today wasn't it?_

Then before Ginny realized it she had walked right past the old charms room. She noticed once a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her in to the old and dusty room. Then someone picked her up and sat her on top of one of the desks. Even though the moonlight was leaking through the window still she couldn't see who was there standing in front of her. She knew it must have been Blaise. For a moment she was happy she would not be under the spell of his good looks because it was too goddamn dark in there.

Then Blaise kissed passionately her with his hands planted firmly on her waist. His lips were bewitching her with more intensity then any other kiss she would receive from anyone else in her life. If he was not holding her up, she probably would have sunk to the ground. As he broke away Ginny's lips were sore, with only one kiss. Probably because she could not recall being kissed quite like that. Her instinct knew she wanted more. She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her and she kissed him.

Blaise Zabini felt as if he would never feel happier in his entire life. Girls always kissed him, but there was something about Ginny, she had fire, she had…character. Her kisses were definitely unpredictable and so tantalizing. He wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he pulled himself closer to her, showing how much more he wanted. He flinched as he felt her press her stomach against his.

_Damn_, she thought to herself, _now I'll never be able to get away._ For some reason Ginny Weasley's mind was leading completely two different ideas than, well her natural common sense would generally come up with, but it was clear that with him doing whatever he was to her, it would be impossible to think straight. He cupped her round face and kissed her passionately.

One of Blaise's hands slid up her stomach and cupped one of her firm breasts. He ran his thumb teasingly over where he knew her nipple would be. She moaned into his mouth, causing him to smile between her lips. He was just lost in her; all he could think about was her. Even with his eyes closed he saw her, his heart raced when she reached up and pulled him into a deep hard kiss.

"Hello?" A voice said from outside the room. Ginny jumped and saw Draco Malfoy standing there in the doorway. He walked in and Ginny almost fell over, but Blaise caught her by wrapping his arm that was not still attached to her chest around her waist.

"Zabini, you really stooped down low. Now you're snogging women of her sort?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. Ginny Weasley pushed herself out of Blaise's arms, leaving him incredibly confused and disappointed. She, on the other hand, was furious of the ferret in front of her. She walked over prissily towards Draco, smiled fakely, and stomped on his foot hard enough that Blaise could have sworn he heard a crack. Then, as Malfoy howled in pain, she strutted away, with a strange look of gratification and dissatisfaction at the same time on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"THAT BITCH CRSUHED MY FOOT!" Draco screamed from the top from his lungs.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Will you shut up?"

"No of course not, I have to make a scene, so people feel sorry for me damn it, that's how you get decent women!" Draco said clutching his foot.

"Wow, so you want people to pity you." Blaise said raising an eyebrow.

"No, now that's not fair you're taking my words completely out of context." Draco said.

"Malfoy……you are a true asshole. But no worries, no one is around to feel sorry for you or listen to you. Except me of course, but I'm not feeling so sorry for you right now."

"Zabini, I hate you."

"Aww, I believe we share the same feelings for eachother."

xxxx

"Pansy," Blaise whispered to the curly black haired girl. Pansy and Daphne were sitting in front of the fireplace eating chocolates from Halloween. Draco had stolen his, and Blaise was not going to forgive him for that. Blaise couldn't help but feel slightly more ticked off at Draco when he saw the chocolates in between Daphne's slim fingers.

Pansy turned her head around and face Blaise, "Yes?"

Blaise shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm having a problem." Pansy shrugged and swallowed a cream filled chocolate.

"Okay, so?" She said and then grabbed around candy from the box.

Blaise stared to get annoyed by the candy eating, "Pansy, something I know you'd be willing to help me with." Pansy laughed and shook her head.

Daphne giggled, "Blaise she's not interested in you, I thought that was clear a while ago." Blaise turned red and look furious. He gave a glare at Daphne, which almost made her fall over.

"Blaise, darling, what is it?" Pansy said swallowing another sugary treat.

"Parkinson, don't call me darling." Blaise said.

Pansy nodded, "Get to the point of this, I'm eating."

Blaise sighed,"Look, you know Draco and I's promise we made five years ago."

Pansy nodded, "Well I want to avoid falling in love." He said.

Pansy smirked evilly, "It's simple, don't go near girls. People will think you're homosexual or too feminine to go out with anyone, so then they won't like you."

Blaise stared off into space, "Pansy that's…incredibly stupid. Look, I might like some girl and she likes me." Pansy thought for a moment.

After a moment or so she came up with an idea, "I'VE GOT IT!"

Daphne jumped at the sudden shout. At the moment she was feeling pretty irritable and annoyed, "Can we get on with this?" She asked.

Pansy shot a glare at Daphne, "You are going to be a part of this, so shut up and listen."

Blaise rolled his eyes, _This is going to take a long time_.

"Blaise just get a girlfriend, but pretend, like Daphne, so that way you don't have to worry about her and Daphne hates you, so problem solved." Pansy grabbed a chocolate and swallowed it whole feeling happy with herself.

Blaise rolled his eyes and looked at the candy, _This__ is stupid too, but it might work_.Blaise cleared his throat and then noticed something on the side of the candy box.

"Pansy, whose chocolates are those?" he asked curiously.

"Draco gave them to us." Blaise became furious and walked away. Apparently the two girls never noticed the word **ZABINI** in bold letters on the side of the box.

Xxxx

Luna Lovegood was walking down the hall aimlessly that morning. She seemed as if she was in a daze. Draco spotted her from a distance and sighed annoyed. He limped over towards her.

"Luna, I need your help." Draco said reluctantly.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Calling me by my first name, are you?" Draco was confused, usually the blonde would be cheery and acting dreamily; He thought she would be willing to help.

"Yes, I did. Call me…erm…eh.._Draco_…or something else…if you like," Draco stuttered.

"Fine, then please Ferret boy, tell me what is wrong?" She said back to her dreamy tone of voice.

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the name, "My foot, its crushed."

Luna nodded, "Did you go tell Madame Pomfrey?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I don't need that woman interrogating me, and annoying me with stupid questions of why I'm there again."

Luna frowned, "Well I might know a spell to relieve you from the pain." Draco nodded and smirked at the idea of avoiding Pomfrey.

Luna muttered a few words from under her breath and like taking off a sock there was no more excruciating pain in his foot.

"There, all done!" Luna cheered.

Draco quickly made a frown, "Oh what is wrong now Ferret boy?" Luna asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Well you see Luna…I'm not feeling well." Draco said smoothly. He spoke in a tone that would remind you of a like a tiger getting ready to pounce on his prey.

"Can I do anything to help?" Luna said. She seemed so innocent and so ignorant of the fact she was falling into his trap.

Draco raised an eyebrow seductively, "Yes you can."

He tugged on her hair and moved her face towards his. Luna seemed fully aware of what was happening, and leaned in and instead of Draco kissing her, Luna kissed him instead. The kiss was full of passion and lust, one of those you would remember when ever you thought about that person. Draco kissed her back forcefully and clutched her periwinkle sleeve on her for arm and placed her hand on his neck.

Luna had to admit, she was losing it, and his touch was driving her insane. She couldn't help herself from giving kisses back. Her hands wandered through his unruly silver hair. Draco was aware of it. He noticed it when his arm stretched out and wrapped around her waist, she practically whined. Draco found it somewhat amusing, but when her stomach brushed against his he knew she should be amused because he almost lost control if it weren't for giggle behind the couple.

He turned around and saw Daphne, standing there clutching her stomach.

"Greengrass, can't you see I'm a bit busy?" Draco snapped angrily.

"But honestly..hahaha…Mafloy…haha…why would you stoop so low…. Ahaha…by snogging …Hahaha …Lulu?" Daphne almost fell over from her laughter.

Draco almost slapped her for that. Luna figured she should go. Luna started to walk away, for some reason she did not quite understand tears began to fall down her face. She had to hide them so she ran. Draco heard her footsteps, and turned to chase after her after glaring at Daphne. He ran after her and saw her walk straight into a room and locked the door. Draco almost screamed and considered killing Daphne Greengrass when Luna Lovegood locked the door with a '_click._'

Draco turned around to see if Daphne was still there to laugh at him. Lucky for her, she wasn't, instead she had to help Blaise.

Xxxx

Blaise groaned irritably as Daphne clutched his arm.

"Cut it out, I'm only doing my job," She grunted at him and forced herself to fake a smile.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Daphne Greengrass looked stupid when she smiled. Her thin face was covered in wrinkles. She could have passed for an old woman. Her dull blue eyes just showed she was lying or hiding something (She was of course). The thin brown strands of hair hanging from her head made and how it stuck to the sides of her face when she smiled did not make anyone want to smile back. Blaise dragged his feet to the Slytherin table for breakfast. He avoided eye contact with almost everyone, especially the Gryffindor Table. He could just imagine the beautifully confused face of Ginny Weasley. He hated the idea of hurting her like this. But then he remembered the muggle saying, what was it… _Bros before Hoes!_

He sat down and started to fill his plate up with food. Daphne stared at him in disgust as he swallowed a spoonful of running eggs. Her hideous smile formed into something the English human would call a frown. Blaise felt some-what better that she wasn't faking something.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to do this with you and your eating habits." Daphne said in a bitchy tone of voice.

Blaise raised an eyebrow as if Daphne was supposed to be unpredictable, "This is pretend idiotic." Daphne rolled her eyes. Anybody who saw that would obviously know that Blaise and Daphne were faking it, or if there was some sort of relationship it would not last long. Good for them Pansy's large head was blocking the Gryffindor Table's view.

"Sure, whatever, am I supposed to pretend to fight and then make up in front of that friend of yours?" Daphne asked crossing her arms. Blaise looked at Pansy irritable.

Pansy whispered, "YES! That would be perfect, good thinking Daphne!" Daphne rolled her eyes. Blaise truly hated this, and this was showing what, that he wasn't interested in Ginny Weasley. That was probably the biggest lie. In fact he couldn't stop thinking about her sense their first kiss. Blaise nodded reluctantly and played along.

"Well guys eat like this, even that Boy-Weasel your write so fondly about in your diary!" Blaise said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Go to hell Zabini."

"I hear he's eaten one of those huge burgers you order from Big Warlock's Food Shack in eight minutes flat."

"Go fuck-

"You know, she walked towards the dungeons now, must be going to potions, make up now!" Pansy cheerily interrupted.

"A cow." Daphne finished.

"Sorry Greengrass, I would really rather not shag you."

"BLAISE!" Pansy said hoarsely.

Blaise rolled his eyes and kissed Daphne reluctantly, but he was supposed to. Otherwise, it would be unbelievable. Blaise hated every moment of his, if he hadn't kissed Ginny before, this kiss would have seemed interesting. _Damn that girl__…__or__ woman…girl-woman…what the hell Zabini, GIRL-WOMA__N? She is a flipping young lady or something or rather…__! I ha__ve to stop sniffing that stuff in the mornings_

Daphne kissed back, but it seemed too weird for him that he broke away and stormed off. He knew Pansy would be confused and angry, but he and she would share those feelings. Blaise was obviously pissed off; anyone spotting him would have seen that. They were all just praying that it was not them. He had actually stooped this low to show he didn't have some feelings for the girl. Blaise stomped his feet straight into the Library and walked directly to the restricted section, maybe he could throw some books at first years.

Xxxx

Ginny sat down on a bench outside by the Greenhouses. She stared dully at the ground. She felt some what betrayed. She actually thought that Blaise had liked her. She felt incredibly stupid for even considering visiting him again in that Charm's classroom. She hadn't been able to think about anyone else. Then after seeing Blaise kiss Greengrass she felt like shoving the fork she was holding up her nose. Of course Ginny walked by as if she didn't notice as much as possible. She could have sworn he didn't notice her one at all. _Predictable, _She thought to herself. She should have known. He was a SLYTHERIN!

They were the types of people a mother would warn a child, "Dear, avoid those Slytherins, they are evil people. You can never trust them; they'll lie, cheat, and hurt your feelings."

Ginny felt pathetic. She closed her eyes and sighed. She should have also figured it would happen because Blaise Zabini was himself. He was known for being unstable.

He was the type of person your father would say, "Stay away from those cheating boys, they'll lie, cheat, and hurt your feelings just too have sex with, something only a mommy and a daddy do when they are deep in love with each other…"

Ginny inhaled deeply and exhaled. She relaxed for a moment. She just looked straight ahead. The bench was facing Hagrid's hut. She heard laughs coming from the small house. Then she heard footsteps nearby. She turned and saw Daphne Greengrass standing behind her. Her arms were crossed.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked sharply.

"You mustn't be," Ginny said.

"I'm not, Zabini and Pansy are using me for some stupid reason, and have gone all homosexual on me. Not that I do not like homosexual people, they can be fun, but I would never expect this from them, if you catch my drift…" She said as she sat next to her.

"What a nice way to be talking about your boyfriend!" Ginny grunted.

"Uggh, my boyfriend? Zabini can go to hell. We aren't going out its all pretend! I hate it; I want to be with someone else." She said.

"Why are you pretending?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Ugh, think about me right now! I'm venting to a stranger so listen to what I have to say." Daphne snapped.

"Sure?" Ginny said unsure.

"Well I like some guy and Zabini wants to prove he doesn't like some girl he can't get out of his head." Daphne ranted.

"What boy?" Ginny asked.

"I like…Oh you're a Weasley, I shouldn't tell you."

Ginny frowned. Then thought for a moment, _it's__ pretend!_ _Oh Zabini doesn't know what's coming!_

"Look Weasley, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I usually don't rant on and on to random people." Ginny nodded, she barely knew Ginny. It must have been a coincidence Daphne just happened to choose to vent about this situation to her. Ginny felt better now that she knew a bit more about this morning's episode.

"I understand." Ginny said kindly. Daphne gave her a strange look and stood up to leave.

Then she looked back, "Weasley, tell your brother Daphne wants him." Daphne wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously. Ginny shook her head and laughed to herself.

Then the students flew out of Hagrid's class. Class must have been over, because she saw Seamus Finnegan walking up from his hut with his Irish charm. He smiled and winked at her. Ginny saw this as a great opportunity; after all she felt a little something for the charming Irish boy! Blaise must have been trying to forget about her, so she figured she would just make him jealous. Maybe he would think his little plan didn't need to work and he'd come back. Ginny smiled back and walked up to Seamus. Seamus was good looking; he had curly chestnut locks and a bluish green color of eyes that reminded Ginny of his Irish boy charm. "Hello Seamus!" Ginny said flirtatiously.

Xxxx

**This chapter was slightly shorter, but ****I think you guys will enjoy the**** surprises in the next chapter.**** Thank you all for my reviews. I heart you with a burning passion with the intensity of the sun.**

**Hehe**** keep them coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I don't own HP. J.K. Rowling does, yo. I love all of you. You want to know why? Because you're reading this. Since you are reading this please review. I love knowing what you people think.

Xxxx

It was your everyday October morning. Everyone at Hogwarts was buzzing about the Halloween Ball. Madame Pomfrey sat down at the Head table for breakfast, like she did every morning. She usually didn't have to worry about someone getting sick or hurt during breakfast. Even all of her healer helpers were there. The whole school was there under her observant eyes. Student who were ill in bed in the Hospital Wing were stable. The elves would always take time from the kitchens to come to watch her patients.

Madame Pomfrey usually sat next Professor Sprout on one side and on the other side was Professor Binns. The three usually observed the students. At the end of breakfast they usually discussed it. As Madame Pomfrey observed today, things seemed to be slightly unusual. Poppy Pomfrey admitted to herself things today would be slightly topsy-turvy. She glanced at each of the house tables. They were in the same order as always. The table closest table to her was the Hufflepuff and to the left of that table was Gryffindor. One table away from Gryffindor was Ravenclaw and then to the right of Ravenclaw was Slytherin.

Poppy made sure the tables were in the right order before suspecting a chaotic day. A few times the Ravenclaw table would switch with Hufflepuff and that would completely throw off Poppy. She felt like she was going through major PMS on those days, but felt odd because her Menopause had happened years ago. Knowing the tables were in order, this bothered Poppy because there still was something wrong. She shrugged off her suspicion and moved her attention to her students.

At the Hufflepuff table Hannah Abbot had a large glop of sticky cinnamon syrup in her hair. The other girls tried frantically to remove it and Susan Bones was yelling at Ernie MacMillan shaking her fist. Poppy laughed, Hufflepuffs always had the strangest stories. She redirected her attention to the Ravenclaw table, everything looked normal there.

Suddenly her eyes met an empty chair. Luna Lovegood wasn't there. Poppy rolled her eyes as she thought of Luan Lovegood; she was the girl who would always criticize Poppy's healing methods before Poppy would leave her healer helpers to there night shift. She wondered why she wasn't there showing something odd she found, a story about snorkracks, or an article in her father bizarre magazine. The Ravenclaws weren't missing her much, they all seemed happy and in a good mood.

Poppy looked over at the Gryffindor table. Seamus Finnegan and Ginny Weasley sat next to each other snogging. Poppy hadn't seen that couple before. They seemed like an odd couple to her, her sense told her that wasn't a matching pair. The confused healer moved her gaze to Ginny's brother Ron. He was being oblivious to the Miss Granger's tries to get his attention, as always. She kind of laughed at this. Ron had been quite the object of affection lately.

Her eyes moved across the room to the loathsome Slytherin Table. Malfoy looked confused as he scanned the crowd. Poppy suspected he must have been looking for somebody. Next to him was Blaise Zabini who was shooting daggers at the Gryffindor table. But not just at the whole table. Now why on earth would he be glaring at Ginny and Finnegan? How odd this day will turn out.

Poppy noticed Hermione standing up and leave, Ginny Weasley quickly followed. Poppy smiled as she remembered how they used to be best friends when they were younger. _Oh how they've changed._ Ginny Weasley was now a moody teenager, and poor Hermione hadn't quite reached the same level as Ginny. Poppy felt sorry for her.

"Would you look at that?" Poppy said.

"What is it?" Professor Dieodus Binns asked.

"Oh Dieodus, look at Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley! He must be jealous of Seamus, odd pairing all three of them, don't you think?" Poppy asked.

"Merlin, why would a Slytherin bloke like Zabini there like Miss Weasley? He and his Malfoy friend have been nothing but a bother to that poor girl." Dorianne Sprout added.

"But don't you also think Seamus Finnegan and Ginny Weasley is an odd couple? I thought of them being more of good friends, not ever having a romantic relationship!" Dieodus said.

"Oh remember a few weeks ago?! That snotty little Miss Greengrass and Zabini were acting like they were going out once. I remember Miss Weasley there acting somewhat jealous."Poppy said excitedly after coming up with the sudden epiphany.

"Oh yes, I remember that day, that night a few desks in my old classroom were moved around with. Remember me telling you about it? I had gone to go look for a few old charms books before breakfast and a few desks were arranged awkwardly. Oh I remember there was a little bit of blood near the door way." Dieodus said.

"How odd! They must be related some how!"Dorianne said.

"I wonder who Mister Malfoy is look for?" Poppy said.

"Everyone is here! He shouldn't have a problem!" Dieodus countered.

"Um, no Miss Lovegood is absent."Poppy said.

"Hmm, how odd. Well I must be off ladies, I bid you adieu." Dieodus smiled and left.

"Oh me too, class starts soon, I must get my lesson together!" Dorianne sang as she skipped away.

"Oh good bye…I guess I have to go too. This morning is certainly strange!"

**Xxxx**

**Strange day right???**** PLEASE REVIEW! I know you love me enough to. By the way, I know this is a short chapter; I've typed this chapter three times in different ways. But unfortunately they keep getting deleted. **** I also think was the best way I've told what happened. Stories seem so interesting in extremely minor character's view.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: **I need someone to help me revise my story. Like a beta reader. Is that what ****its**** called? Anyways I don't own HP, JK Rowling does yo.**

Xxxx

"Ginny, why are you doing this?" Hermione asked Ginny in an angry and suspicious tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said slightly annoyed after being dragged out of breakfast to be lectured. Ginny's nose twitched a bit and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"With Blaise Zabini and Seamus, tell me what is going on!" Hermione said stomping her foot down. As Ginny opened her mouth to speak her nose twitched again.

You could always tell if Ginny was lying, or about to. Sometimes it depends. If she's feeling some what guilty her nose will twitch. The few weeks ago when she had spent time with Blaise that night she lied to Parvati, but she didn't feel so guilty at the time. She obviously felt absolutely dreadful afterwards. When Ginny was younger, her parents would know who stole the cookie from the jar. It was a habit she hated about herself, among other things.

"Ginny you're lying." Hermione said. _Damn her and her smartness._ Ginny thought to herself.

"Fine, so what if I am? Even if I did explain this to you, you would consider this a huge lie." Ginny said.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Try me?"

Ginny smirked slightly, "Okay then." Hermione looked at Ginny with a blank expression waiting for her to speak. Ginny stopped smirking and looked at her feet. As she ran through the story in her head she never noticed a few things.

"It began a few weeks ago, near the beginning of school. I ran into Blaise in the hallway, I knocked him over really. I was in a rush, I could have missed Transfiguration! I hadn't really met him before, I just knew he was a Slytherin, so I tried to ignore him. A day or so later he found me again, not in a rush this time, and he kissed me. I kissed back, but it was only because…I was afraid not to." Ginny's nose twitched. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I kissed him back because he's really good kisser. Just thinking about that kiss makes my knees feel weak." Ginny said in a guilty tone.

"He sends me an owl to meet him in the old charms classroom. I decided to go because, well you know why. I must say though, it was a stupid move, but I don't regret it that much. I mean with a boy who kisses like that, how could you? Anyways Malfoy catches us and I crushed his foot." Ginny said crossing his arms.

Hermione laughed, "That's why he was limping the next day, right?"

Ginny nodded and giggled slightly. "That morning Blaise obviously didn't even remember the night before. He already had some tramp clutching his arm like he was her teddy bear. Then that same slut ended up telling me that he just wanted to show some girl he didn't like her, because he had feelings for her and wasn't allowed to because of some stupid promise." Ginny said.

"Ginny, he might like you." Hermione said pointing at her.

"I know; that's what I thought! So I decided to go out with Seamus Finnegan, and see his reaction." Ginny said.

Hermione grunted, "He obviously does." Hermione leaned against the wall and slid down and rested her chin on her knees. She ran another hand through her bushy hair and sighed.

"So now you know he likes you, are you going to keep Seamus?" Hermione asked closing her eyes.

"I want to test Blaise. I want to see how long until he breaks his promise. I want him to tell me he actually cares about me." Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head, "Oh Ginny," she cried, "you have overlooked quite a few things."

Ginny tilted her head slightly and frowned, "Hmm?"

Hermione clapped her small hands together and clasped her fingers together, "You are using Seamus, he'll end up hurt in the end. What about Ron? He will literally flip if he found out you were after a Slytherin. What about Zabini? If he breaks his promise he'll lose his friend! You really can't be that selfish Ginny."

Ginny gaped at Hermione, "Selfish? He's being selfish, trying to avoid me after clearly showing interest in me! Hermione it's you who doesn't understand. I knew I couldn't trust you! Now you'll go off and tell Ronald and then he will tell Seamus, then you will be the selfish one, because I called you untrustworthy and then everything will be ruined. Thanks to you."

Hermione could not believe Ginny. She tried to forget everything she just heard, _It__ never happened. _Hermione felt tears swelling up in her eyes. They stung as the tears poured. Ginny couldn't believe what she just said. Her fingers brushed her lips, the ones that let out those horrible words. Ginny's nose twitched uncontrollably she clutched her nose to make it stop.

"I'm sorry." She muttered and she ran away in the opposite direction of the Great Hall, she didn't know where she was running she just needed somewhere to be alone.

Xxxx

Luna Lovegood sat in the empty Astronomy Tower that night. She stared out at the stars and pretended she was just another star in the sky gazing at the others. She had been hiding from the Slytherins all day. Since the kisses Draco and her shared she hadn't appeared much at all. She was terrified of what they would say to her. Usually she didn't mind the insults and the pranks, but for some strange reason what Daphne said seemed to bother her a lot.

She never really imagined herself in a type of situation like this anyway. Never in her bizarre day dreams would she ever picture herself with Draco Malfoy kissing her. Just thinking of him kind of made her dizzy. Luna crossed her arms as a shiver snakes up her spine. She couldn't help feeling like someone was always watching her, judging her. She was used to being judged, but this just felt annoying. She looked around, it was an empty room.

'_CRASH!_' A loud noise came from the stairs that led to the room Luna was currently located in. She jumped and looked around. Then she saw a very terrified Draco run up the stairs slamming the door behind him. "Oh shit." Luna whispered and she ran into the shadows of the dark room. Draco saw her and his gaze followed her.

"Lovegood," Draco said, "come out of there, we need to talk."

Luna snorted, "Ha you think so? I think you just want to shag me and then you'll forget about me, completely. That's the only reason you pretend to like me, so lets get this over with." Luna said walking up to him.

Draco furrowed his silky white brow, "No, that's not it at all. I mean, I wouldn't mind shagging you, but only for the right reasons." He said.

Luna made a confused face, "What do you mean? You are Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God for Merlin's sake. You've done almost every other girl in this school. What makes me so special when you could have anyone else?"

Draco glared at her, "Tell me Lovegood, what have you done to me? How did you do it?"

Luna shook her head, "Do what?"

Draco ran a shaky hand through his gorgeous silver locks. "You've kept me from thinking about any other girl. I haven't been able to think of anyone else but you." Draco shouted angrily. Luna just stared at him expressionless. "I wouldn't treat you like them. They I just see snap my fingers and _voila._ You I just take one look at you and I've hit a rock. I just can't get you. I'll reach for you, but there is nothing. You won't let me love you. I've never loved anyone." Draco looked away from her.

"Well, if I'm not letting you love me, let me love you." Luna said in her dreamy tone of voice. Draco looked back at her, and his frown disappeared.

"Draco, why haven't you loved anyone?" Luna asked. Draco thought for a moment. The silence between them made Luna incredibly uncomfortable. She walked towards him, just centimeters away from touching him.

Being near him made her feel slightly less awkward, but his response was a bit delayed, "Because I could only love you."

Then everything was like a wave of passion, crashing down on them. Draco had some how managed to get Luna pressed up against a wall. His body pressed gently against hers, his lips on top of hers. Luna's hands shakily twirl through his hair and pulled his neck closer to her, a moan escaped from his lips. His hands wrapped around her waist rubbing his fingers against the velvet material of her magenta shirt. A finger slipped underneath and touched the soft skin of her stomach. Luna gasped at the contact. He circled a finger around her belly button and placed a butterfly kiss on her jaw down to her collar bone.

She moaned into his hair, "Draco…" The way she said his name nearly drove him insane, it made him want to make her cry out more. He nibbled on her ear slightly and then he suddenly stopped and released her from his grip.

"We can't do this here." He said.

Luna frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just don't want to go too far. Especially here, I rather we be in a bed, or somewhere a bit more private." Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Luna raised her eyebrows, "I don't think I'm ready to be shagged quite yet." Luna said.

Draco frowned, "Um, who said anything about that, I was talk about love making."

Luna made a confused expression, "Isn't that the same…?"

Draco shook his head, "Completely, shagging is emotionless. The other is something passionate."

"Right. Let's wait a bit for that too." Luna said kissing him. She smiled her usual dreamy one. "But it's not like I'd let you do that to me here. What's wrong with just snogging senseless-" Draco kissed her.

xxxx

Hermione Granger squinted her eyes as she exited the Castle onto the school grounds. She was on her way to the Greenhouses when she spotted him.

She cleared her throat and walked up to him and frowned, "Zabini, we need to have a little chat." Blaise Zabini turned to look at the bossy teenager who was standing in front of him.

"How can I help you bookhead?" he asked trying to figure out her name, or at least her last name. All he could remember about her was that she was Potter and Weasley's friend, a Gryffindor, and a bookworm.

Hermione simply shrugged off the insult and made a facial expression that clearly showed she was pissed off. "I had a little talk with my friend Ginny this morning. You know her very well, according to her. I only need you to do one thing for me, show her you aren't interested. It's for Ginny's own good, you know. If you really had feelings for her, you wouldn't do this." She persuaded.

He raised an eyebrow, "And exactly what am I doing?"

"You're getting her into trouble. She can't stop thinking of you and it will end up affecting others." Hermione said in a '_know it all_' kind of tone. Blaise rolled his eyes at the bushy haired nerd.

"I find it quite obvious that this morning Ginny Weasley has completely moved on, she has a boyfriend, and could careless if I existed," Blaise said crossly.

"Well this morning Ginny also wasn't the nicest person. Everything was revolving around you…" Hermione's mind flew to a whole different idea. She was still furious with Ginny about what she had said this morning, but decided on something else to teach her a lesson.

"You like Ginny, don't you?" Hermione said. Blaise nodded reluctantly, not quite sure what the book geek was getting to. "

Why don't you tell her?" Hermione asked putting a finger to her chin tapping it.

Blaise stomped his foot, "Why does this matter mudblood?" Hermione froze, he had hit a nerve. He knew it, and quickly regretted it when his face met the burning sensation of her hand across his face. '_SLAP!'_

She pointed a finger at him, "Listen here you filthy junior deatheater, I don't like you, and you don't lilke me, but we are gong to have to get along because I have a plan. Ginny wants you to admit you like her, but wants to make you jealous until you do. My plan is for you to follow along until its time for you to admit it, so you make her feel absolutely guilty and tell her about Seamus and your retarded promise or whatever Ginny said."

Blaise gaped at her. "How does she know about the promise?"

Hermione pressed her palm to her forehead, "She knows about the promise, Daphne told her about. I guess it was a rather odd coincidence."

"Oh, lovely."

Xxxx

"Seamus?"

"Yes Ginny."

"Are you going to ask me to the Halloween Ball?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to be able to go."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to My Father's house and help my older sister."

"Why?"

"She's sick."

"Oh."

Seamus and Ginny were sprawled along a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Seamus and Ginny's eyes were both focused on the fire.

"Sorry I can't go love. Can't you go with Parvati and Lavender?"

Ginny giggled, "I don't have those types of feelings for them." Seamus giggled and sighed listening to the cracking of the fire.

"You know what I meant." He said. Ginny nodded and inhaled the relaxing smell of burning firewood, thinking about someone else entirely.

Xxxx

**Can you guess what will happen at the Ball? I promise you GW/BZ will be there.** **I like the Draco and Luna part, 'Let me love you.' I think I will start a one shot on them when I'm done with this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** I don't own HP, JK Rowling does , yo.

XXXX

"Ginny, could you help me with this?" Hermione asked pointing at the ties of her corset. It was the night of the Halloween ball, and Ginny was dateless, but wanted to make an appearance anyway. Hermione wasn't dateless; however, she was going with some mysterious Ravenclaw. Each time Hermione talked about him Ginny could have sworn he was "Emo," but Hermione just shook her head and bragged more. It was apparent to Ginny that Ron was out of the picture. She never told Hermione about what Daphne said about him though, because she wasn't entirely sure if Hermione was actually over Ron. She just thought she was. Ginny and Hermione also decided to forget about the argument they had. Hermione had still kept her plan with Blaise though. She still thought what Ginny was doing was wrong, but they agreed on deciding not to let boys get in the way of their new budding friendship.

"Hermione, what type of costume is this?" Ginny questioned as she tried pulling the strings of Hermione's corset.

"I'm a princess, and what are you supposed to be?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I was going for something 'Go-goish' like from the 1960s." Ginny said pointing to her silver Go-go boots.

Hermione smiled, "Pretty shoes, how are you supposed to dance in them?"

Ginny laughed, "Oh I will find a way." Ginny finished tying Hermione's corset and clapped her hands together smiling.

"All done!"

Hermione smiled, "Yay!"

Ginny strutted over to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. "Should I wear black or turquoise eyeliner?" Ginny said holding up two sticks of Hermione's eyeliner.

Hermione tapped her chin with her finger trying to decide, "How about you put black in the inside part and blue on the outside?" Hermione reached for her wand to curly her hair. She muttered a spell and instead of a bushy head of hair, it changed into long elegant ringlets.

"You look pretty," Ginny said as she pulled her auburn hair into a pretty emerald green ribbon.

"You do too," Hermione said.

"So are you going to try to dance with Zabini?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

Ginny glanced at Hermione with an annoyed look, "Maybe."

Hermione giggled, "Remember, you have a boyfriend."

Ginny grabbed a small sash and tied it around her neck, "Well, he's gone; he wouldn't want me to have a bad time, would he?" Ginny smiled and curtsied at her reflection.

"Well I also think he wouldn't like his girlfriend hooking up with a Slytherin bloke while he's helping his sister," Hermione said as she adding a pale color of eye shadow and dark brown mascara.

"Hermione, let me worry about it, you can lecture me afterwards." Ginny said smirking to herself as she put on some lip gloss. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Promise me you will be back here at 1 o' clock. One hour after the party, no funny business with the Emo Ravenclaw!" Ginny said poking Hermione's elbow, "That means no funny business missy!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "That shouldn't be a problem for me; it would take him the whole year to figure out how to take off this retard corset. You have to behave too missy." Ginny winked and left to go to the ball.

Xxxx

"Wow this dance looks absolutely not formal! Why do you think they call it a ball?" Poppy asked Dieodus.

"Merlin knows." Dieodus replied sipping some punch from her goblet.

"Its because they want everything old fashioned here, haven't you noticed? All of the students here are into Muggle fashions; it must have brushed a bit onto you two." Dorianne said crossing her arms.

"Look at the way they dance! It's like sex with clothes on!" Dorianne complained staring at students huddled in the middle grinding into each other.

"Oh don't be so miserable Dori, just because your costume looks like a pig instead of a pygmy puff doesn't mean you have to ruin it for us!" Poppy said.

Just before Dorianne could add something to that Dieodus interrupted her, "Oh Poppy, look at that!" He pointed a really small finger towards the couple entering. The maiden was wearing a dark blue dress the went down to her knees and had a feather boa around her neck. She looked like a flapper fresh from the 1920s and kissing her was a tall boy with a "prince charming" type of costume.

"My, my, isn't that Lovegood and Malfoy?" Poppy said pointing at them. As Poppy moved her arm she hit Dorianne, who fell over and knocked Dieodus' goblet full of punch onto the floor.

"Oh look what you've done Poppy!" Dorianne shouted and turned as red as a flame.

Then Ginny Weasley strutted unaware of the punch all over the floor. Her boots making a loud _clamping_ noise as she drew closer to punch on the floor. Then she slipped and her feet flung up in the air. Ginny closed her eyes and threw her arms up in the air preparing her for an embarrassing incident. Then she felt nothing hit her butt, instead she felt a tight grip around her arms. The girl looked up and saw the person gripping her arms tightly. She rolled her eyes as they met Blaise Zabini's.

"Red, are you not happy to see me?" He asked.

Ginny glared at him, "What do you think Zabini?"

Dorianne raised and eyebrow at the pair. Poppy giggled because she was amused by the connection between the two. Dieodus just worried about the spill on the floor, and completely ignored the Poppy poking him as he was apologizing. Dorianne was sure they didn't even notice him not noticing that they weren't paying attention to him. Ginny and Blaise had trapped each other's gaze. Dorianne was getting annoyed by this and she kicked Blaise's heel. Then he slipped and Ginny landed right on top of his stomach. He whimpered as soon as Ginny scrambled off of him.

"Sorry," she said. He smiled slightly as he rubbed his swollen butt.

"It's okay, I slipped, I'm sorry I dropped you." He stood up on his feet and looked down at her.

He pulled her up by her arms until she was her feet. As her boots landed firmly onto the ground his hands slid down her arms. _Her skin is so soft._ He finger brushed the soft fabric of her dress, and his palms landed firmly on her waist. She gasped at the contact and she quickly walked away. Blaise rolled her eyes and glanced over at the teacher chaperones gaping at him. Quickly winking at them, he hurried off to follow Ginny.

"Red!" He muttered as he scurried after her.

Xxxx

"So Lovegood, when can a guy have you?" Draco asked as he twirled her.

The ends of her mouth quirked up, "When I'm ready… Draco's it's been only a week or so. You're telling me you want to jump to that level now?" Draco spun her out and back into his arms.

"Darling, hasn't your father given you the discussion of what men want?" He asked pecking his lips on her soft cheek. Luna smiled fakely and slammed her heel onto Draco's foot. Draco made a whining sound feeling the same aching pain Ginny Weasley had only given him last week.

"Most horny _boys_ want the same thing." Luna kissed him passionately on his lips and pivoted on her heel away. Once Draco no longer could see her he quickly limped away searching for Pomfrey, even though she was staring at him from the snack table.

Blaise Zabini on the other hand was being watched by Dorianne. Ginny had just taken one step outside the Hall and Blaise dragged her back clutching her waist.

"Zabini, let me go." She squealed.

Blaise lifted her up with his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Dance with me." Ginny rolled her eyes and Blaise quickly pulled her onto the dance floor. He wrapped him arms around her waist and he watched her as she bit back a smile. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rocked her hips to the music.

Blaise just stared at her with aw, "Zabini I know I'm sexy you don't need to stare to prove it. Why don't you dance with me?" Ginny smirked at him. Zabini smirked back and rocked his hips like hers.

Dorianne huffed and turned to face Poppy who had already cleaned the mess on the floor, "They're doing the same as everyone else. Grinding away as if it was sex with out getting knocked up."

Poppy glared at her, "You're not making this so-called ball enjoyable at all Dori. It would be better to leave if you are only going to act miserable and complain about things."

"YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRIT! Honestly miss 'this is absolutely not formal!'" Dorianne snapped.

"Well you are complain more and are making a bigger mess of things Dori, it would be best if you left or just act a bit more positive!" Dieodus huffed.

"So you're siding with her huh? What are you guys shagging or something? You agree on everything!" Dori growled.

"Dorianne I cannot believe you would say that. You very well know I have a husband. Dieodus and I are best friends and get along better than with anyone you will!" Poppy shouted. Dori groaned loudly in frustration and stomped away.

"There is nothing between us besides friendship right Poppy?" Dieodus asked.

"Yes, you're very right. How rude for her to say such things. We're both happily married. Everybody knows I love my Harold more than I could love anyone else! I sure it's the same for you and Patrica." Poppy suggested.

"Yes Trisha and I are very much in love and have been for over 78 years." Dieodus grinned.

"I'm very happy for you Dieodus." Poppy smiled.

"Thanks Poppy. I'm very happy for you too." Dieodus grinned.

"Why can't she see the connection between Weasley and Zabini is so intense?"

Blaise Zabini trailed kissed down Ginny's neck while they rocked their hips against each others. His lips met her pulse point and he sunk his teeth down onto it. Ginny's eyes closed and tried not moan in the pleasure he was put on her. Then she realized people were all around her and she was in a _public_ place

. "Oh no…" she muttered.

"What?" Blaise asked looking up to meet her eyes.

"We can't do this…I-I have a boyfriend…." She looked down breaking eye contact.

He cupped her face between his two hands and shook his head, "If this is uncomfortable for you, then I'll leave. You just have to tell me to." _He doesn't like me. He's being polite __and should__ pretty much __say__ flat out, YOU'RE A TEASE!_ Ginny thought to herself.

She turned a scarlet shade of red and shook her head, "No, I think I should go." She swiftly yanked herself out of Blaise's grasp and turned on her heel back to the Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
